Endless
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: Drama, multiple pairing, yaoi and NARUSASU Kisah ini hanyalah kisah sederhana, tentang persahabatan sejak kecil, kemudian jatuh cinta, ini kisah tentang tiga orang sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki, ingin melindungi, meskipun diam diam saling melukai. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang nyaris sempurna, karna cinta tak pernah bisa memilih.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD **

**Drama, multiple pairing, yaoi and NARUSASU **

**Kisah ini hanyalah kisah sederhana, tentang persahabatan sejak kecil, kemudian jatuh cinta, ini kisah tentang tiga orang sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki, ingin melindungi, meskipun diam diam saling melukai. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang nyaris sempurna, karna cinta tak pernah bisa memilih.**

**Prolog **

_Rindu! Yah.. Rindu adalah satu kata yang telah menghantui kami saat ini, menggerogoti hidup kami setiap detiknya, yang selalu mengingatkan kami permainan apa saja yang kami mainkan dari pagi hingga senja, lalu mengucapkan janji bersama sebelum pulang ke rumah bahwa besok kita akan ke sini lagi, melakukan hal yang sama seperti bukan? Begitu seterusnya - kami pikir begitu - tapi ternyata tidak selalu seperti itu. Adakalanya kami harus berpisah, mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ah..! tidak, bukan selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa! Ada hal-hal yang harus kami raih sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan salah satu dari kami..seperti menentukan kemana kami setelah lulus SMA ? tak mungkin jika kami terus bersama karena kami punya mimpi masing-masing yang harus kami raih. meskipun begitu..kami tetap melakukan hal yang sama di setiap tanggal dan bulan yang sama dalam tahun yang berbeda tentunya._

* * *

From : pantat ayam

Subject : hari ini kah waktunya?

Sakura menutup ponselnya setelah membaca email dari sahabatnya yang diberi julukan pantat ayam itu karena rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu meminum _frappuchino _kesukaannya.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita berambut blonde yang berada di sampingnya, mereka sekarang sedang berada disalah satu kafe di konoha untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Namun, setelah ini Sakura setelah ini memiliki janji untuk menemui sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Dia memandang background laptopnya yang bergambarkan foto mereka bertiga yang sedang memakan kue ulang tahun milik Naruto, itu foto favoritenya. terlihat Sasuke si pria berambut pantat ayam itu sedang disuapi Naruto lalu dirinya yang berpose selfie di samping mereka berdua.

Ino, teman Sakura yang satu jurusan melongok ke arah laptop Sakura dia sudah lama mengetahui kalau Sakura punya sahabat – sahabat yang tampan dan menarik namun belum pernah sekalipun Sakura mengenalkannya padanya. Sepertinya dua tahun belakangan ini Sakura pun jarang sekali bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau beruntung sekali Sakura, di kelilingi olah pria – pria tampan seperti mereka," ujar Ino

"Kau pikir begitu,?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, apalagi pemuda yang berambut raven itu, he is so sexy,"

"Jangan tertarik padanya, kau akan menyesal nantinya,"

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa kau tak pernah tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya, aku pernah tapi itu dahulu sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu," Ujar Sakura, matanya menatap lurus kepada foto tersebut. Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"_They made for each other, Ino"_

* * *

From : Gaara

Subject : kau yakin tak mau ku temani, sayang ?

Sasuke mengeratkan pengangannya pada stang mobil miliknya, dia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Dua tahun berlalu tanpa bertemu sapa, membuat seluruh keyakinan yang ia bangun sejak tadi malam menguap entah kemana. Sanggupkan dia bertemu hari ini? sanggupkah ia kembali melihat raut kesedihan di wajah itu sanggupkah dia menahan diri dari perasaan bersalah akan kembali menggerogotinya sampai ke tulang.

"_Tak perlu, aku bisa sendirian,"_

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk dapat merubah kehidupan seseorang, dua tahun bukan pula waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat melupakan sebuah perasaan bersalah juga mencintai, tapi jauh dalam hati Sasuke tahu dia tak butuh dua tahun lagi atau bertahun tahun lagi untuk menahan rasa rindu yang sudah tak terbendung.

* * *

From : Sakura

Subject : Jangan telat, dua tahun tak membuatmu lupa kan kalau temanmu yang satu lagi benci menunggu.

Seseorang yang satu lagi mengembangkan senyumnya saat melangkah keluar dari kereta jurusan Suna – konoha. Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu, Ada banyak sekali yang ia ingin ceritakan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, tentang kehidupannya di Suna, tentang kuliahnya di sana dan juga kejutannya bahwa mulai semester depan ia akan pindah ke Konoha, juga tentang tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah tinggi dan berotot karena rajin berolahraga di Suna. Mungkin saja kali ini tingginya sudah melampaui teme pantat ayam itu.

_Dan hari ini mereka akan di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir_

* * *

To be continue

Ini masih prolog, dari kemarin idenya muter muter tapi masih bingung ama alurnya kek gimana jadi publish prolognya dulu aja yah , XD silahkan review kalau berkenan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD **

**Drama, multiple pairing, yaoi and NARUSASU **

**Kisah ini hanyalah kisah sederhana, tentang persahabatan sejak kecil, kemudian jatuh cinta, ini kisah tentang tiga orang sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki, ingin melindungi, meskipun diam diam saling melukai. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang nyaris sempurna, karna cinta tak pernah bisa memilih.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Reunion**_

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan toko kue yang dahulu sering di kunjunginya untuk menjemput Sakura. Ya, rupanya Sakura tak pernah lupa bahwa sekotak _cheese cake_ tak pernah luput dari ritual tahunan mereka. seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu sudah menunggunya di depan toko, tangannya menenteng sebuah kotak berisi kue. lama tak bertemu membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin feminim dengan rok pendek berwarna _peach _dengan atasan berwarna abu abu, jangan lupa bahkan sekarang sahabatnya itu mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi.

Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya. " biar ku tebak, dua lapis, _triple cheese cake, strowberry, vanilla and orange_" ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kotak di tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke sambil setengah merengut.

"Hayolah Sasuke tak ada tomat dalam adonan kue," Sakura merogoh kantong belanjaannya dan menunjukkan sekantung tomat segar kepada Sasuke. "tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu, aku juga membuatkan cream tomat khusus untuk potongan kue mu nanti,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Tak ada yang berubah_

"Setelah ini kita ke taman, jemput si bodoh itu," ucap Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang. mereka saat ini menuju ke Taman Konoha. Tempat paling bersejarah bagi ketiganya.

* * *

**Taman Konoha.**

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasuke menyender di pintu mobilnya sedangkan Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke memandang sekeliling taman, mencoba mengumulkan berbagai memori yang tersimpan di setiap sudut taman itu. mereka tumbuh bersama, taman ini adalah salah satu dari saksinya. Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa akhir akhir ini ia sering teringat kenangan masa kecilnya, terutama sebelum dia datang di kehidupan mereka.

"Kau yakin dia datang?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan dia mau melarikan diri?" Ujar Sakura. Tahun lalu mereka melakukannya tanpa Naruto. anak itu tidak datang, padahal setap tahun mereka selalu melakukannya bersama. Mereka akan meakukan sebuah ritual tahunan, ritual yang mereka tetapkan sebagai hari jadi persahabatan mereka. "Kau juga tak bisa terus melarikan diri, Sasuke. Tak ada yang bersalah, " ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke, yang di pandang memejamkan matanya tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sedikit, percayalah aku sudah melupakannya," Ucap Sakura. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya berusaha memendam rasa gugup itu untuk dirinya sendiri. belakangan Sakura kembali membuka lembaran lembaran album foto mereka bertiga, dahulu dia senang sekali mengumpulkan banyak foto tentang mereka sebagai kenangan, dari situ Sakura menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sasuke terhadap Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto hampir pada foto yang mereka ambil seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. entah pada foto yeng keberapa, entah di mulai sejak kapan, tahun keberapa persahabatan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto seakan punya lingkaran persahabatan mereka sendiri, yang tak dapat di tembus oleh siapapun sampai akhirnya 'dia' muncul dan naruto telah jatuh cinta padanya. Malam itu, saat kembali melihat foto foto kenangan mereka bersama, Sakura (bodohnya) mulai memahami sesuatu "_bahwa Sasuke memiliki tatapan yang sama dengannya saat menatap Naruto, yaitu tatapan seseorang yang sedang jatuh Cinta"_

"Temeeeeee...! Sakuraaaaa-_chaaaaaan_" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal menyapa pendengaran mereka, meskipun tak secempreng dahulu. Naruto terlihat berlari dengan kemeja yang berantakan juga berkeringat. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan berisi dari yang mereka ingat, rambut pirangnya sedikit lebih panjang dan berantakan. Namun, senyum itu masih sama, dengan tiga garis di pipinya, senyum itu selalu dapat membuat hati orang lain yang melihatnya seakan ikut bahagia.

Naruto menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Sasuke erat, tubuh sasuke dibuat sedikit oleng karena pelukannya. Lihatlah, naruto benar benar berkembang, bahkan tingginya pun berhasil melampauinya dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh."aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke, sungguh!" ujarnya dengan santai namun cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit terdiam. "Apa yang kubilang dahulu kala teme, bahwa aku itu tidak pendek hanya belum tumbuh saja. sekarang lihat sendiri kan aku bisa melebihi tinggimu,". Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan geleng geleng kepala.

"cup" sebuah ciuman pun mendarat mulus di pipi Sasuke, tanpa penolakan sama sekali, namun selang beberapa detik tangan Sasuke reflek memukul wajah si pelaku.

"Bukk!"

"Awww!"

"hahahaha" tawa Sakura meledak. Sudah lama ia tak melihat adegan barusan secara langsung.

"Sial, kecolongan sama si Dobe lagi," Gerutu Sasuke.

"Gyahahahahha.. Mukamu merah Sasuke, lihat saja seperti buah kesukaan mu tomat, hahaha" ledek Naruto, hobinya tetap sama yaitu membuat pipi Sasuke merah dengan cara cara absurd yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki terhadap laki-laki. Namun, percayalah itu hanya sekedar guyonan semata bagi Naruto tanpa maksud apapun.

"DOBE BRENGSEK, HARUS KUBILANG BERAPA KALI JANGAN SUKA MENCIUMKU SEMBARANGAN BODOH!"

_Betapa rindunya Naruto dengan suara nyaring milik sasuke._

"Habis aku kangen sama wajahmu yang ganteng ini," goda Naruto sekali lagi.

"NARUTO! kenapa kau tak minta dilahirin sebagai perempuan biar nggak kayak gini!"

"Berarti kalau aku perempuan, kau mau dong,"

"Dobeeeee...!"

"Temeeee..."

Lalu terjadilah aksi saling kejar-kejaran antara pasangan teme-dobe tersebut. Sakura semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur tak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke bergulat sampai terguling di taman, inilah yang Sakura sebut sebagai "mereka punya lingkaran persahabatan tersendiri" tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat menembusnya meskipun itu dirinya.

"Ehem," Sakura berdehem keras. Mencoba menyadarkan mereka dari dunianya.

"Sakura – _chaaaan _!" Naruto berlari ke Arah Sakura sambil merentangkan tanganya hendak memeluk, namun Sakura lebih dahulu mengangkat jari telunjuknya menggoyangkanny ke kanan dan ke kiri menandakan gestur _"jangan peluk aku"_

"Yaah, Sakura aku kan juga merindukanmu," ungkap Naruto, ia sedikit terkesiap melihat sahabatnya yang sedikit tampil lebih feminim dan manis.

"No, nggak ada acara peluk – pelukan,"

"Bilang saja, kau takut jatuh cinta lagi kedua kalinya pada diriku yang tampan ini kan?" tukas Naruto dengan pedenya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya itu.

"Cih, jangan harap, dulu aku hanya khilaf pernah menyukaimu," terang Sakura.

"kalau sebuah pelukan persahabatan kau masih trima?".

Sakura merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Naruto, betapa ia merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sahabat yang selalu membuatnya ingin selalu bersama, sahabat yang selalu jadi prioritasnya dan terlebih sahabat yang pernah di cintainya, bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai seorang wanita yang mencintai pria. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto tak mungkin menganggapnya lebih dari ini, mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dan itu sudah harga mati, kehadiran perasaan yang berbeda hanya akan merusak yang telah terjalin selama ini.

Nar uto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah gadis berambut merah jambu itu erat-erat, ia tersenyum manis. Di biarkannya mata mereka bertemu. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan masihkah mata itu menyimpan harapan padanya…..?

"Aku pastikan hidupmu tak akan lama kalau berani menciumku!" ujar Sakura yang risih dipandangi Naruto. dan tampaknya mata itu tak berbohong. Sakura telah berpaling.

Sasuke naik ke dalam mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin. Dia melongok keluar jendela, menyuruh kedua temannya untuk masuk. Naruto sedikit heran, mau kemana mereka? bukankah mereka akan merayakannya di taman ini? tanpa banyak bicara Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Hinata, dobe"

DEG!

_Saat itu Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak tiba-tiba dan sesak._

* * *

**Pemakaman Konoha.**

Andai saja waktu bisa diulang Naruto tak mau menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha lagi, andai saja waktu bisa terulang dia bisa saja membatalkan pertemuannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan alasan sedang banyak urusan di Suna, andai saja waktu bisa di putar dia akan membatalkan kepindahannya ke Universitas di Konoha. Dia pikir hatinya telah mantap dan siap untuk kembali hingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali pindah ke konoha, namun pada kenyataanya sepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil Sasuke tadi hatinya gelisah, jantungnya berdetak, kakinya gemetaran seakan menyuruhnya untuk turun dari mobil atau menyuruh Sasuke untuk memutar balik. Sanggupkah ia melakukannya?

"Naruto, kita sampai," Suara Sakura seakan tak terdengar dan hanya angin lalu saja bagi Naruto, ia tak berkutik dari tempat duduknya. Sakura dapat melihat jelas kening pemuda berambut pirang itu di penuhi oleh titik titik air, tangannya mengepal keras diatas kedua pahanya.

"Dobe, bukankah kita berjanji tak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi? ritual kali ini pun kita akan mengajaknya," Ucap Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri di hadapan sebuah makam yang bertuliskan Hinata Hyuuga. Yah, satu orang lagi yang telah menjadi bagian dari mereka setahun sebelum kelulusan, seseorang yang berhasil menembus lingkaran persahabat yang mereka buat, juga seseorang yang dapat membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh bertekuk lutut karena begitu mencintainya.

"Hai, Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke kembali menjengukmu, dan lihat siapa yang datang bersama kami kali ini? kau pasti juga rindu dengannya kan? Dia memang bodoh Hinata, sampai sampai dia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini untuk mengunjungimu, dia juga meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke, katanya ingin kuliah baik – baik di Suna, katanya bosan kalau terus- terusan bersama Aku dan Sasuke disini, padahal aku tak yakin dia akan benar – benar serius belajar di sana. lihat Hinata, dia semakin tampan saja kalau di lihat entah kapan terakhir kali dia memotong rambutnya, tubuhnya juga semakin tinggi, kau pasti suka dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, tapi otaknya tetap sama, tak ada yang berkembang selain tubuhnya itu, dia tetap si dobe yang senang menggoda Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"dan Sasuke, dia tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu, masih kewalahan di kejar-kejaar oleh fangirlsnya, masih suka ngambek kalau di goda dobe, dan masih maniak Tomat. Dia memang tak banyak bicara ketika menjengukmu, tapi aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu Hinata,"

"kau ingat Hinata, saat pertama kali kami mengenalmu, hari itu adalah hari dimana kita selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap tahunnya, merayakan hari jadi persahabatan ini. dan kali ini kami pun akan melakukan hal yang sama tentu bersama denganmu juga, karna kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi, Hinata."

Saat itu air mata sakura mulai menitik.

"Maaf, aku menangis lagi Hinata, padahal aku tak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya, semoga kau tentram dan tak kesepian disana,"

Sakura menyudahi percakapannya dan membiarkan Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hinata dengan mundur sedikit dari tempatnya. Naruto jatuh berlutut di hadapan makam itu, tangannya mengusap bagian batu nisan yang mengukir nama orang yang di cintainya.

"Hinata Hime," ucap Naruto dengan panggilan khasnya, "Aku yakin kau pasti bosan mendengarkan celotehan Sakura, benarkan? Sejak kapan Sakura jadi mellow seperti itu? dan satu lagi kali ini sedikit berbeda dari terakhir yang kulihat, dia memakai riasan di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan cantik, tapi itu semua tak cukup membuat diriku terhenyak seperti pertama kali melihatmu,"

Sasuke dan Sakura kali ini menghela nafas berarti ' mulai deh ngegombal'

"Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu, tapi tak perlu khawatir, meskipun begitu aku selalu mendoakanm. kami selalu merindukanmu Hinata hime, terutama senyummu, senyum yang menenangkan, senyum yang selalu berkata ' tak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja' andai saat ini kau sedang melihatku sekarang ku harap kau tersenyum padaku, hati ini masih milikmu hime, entahlah untuk berapa lama, jangan salahkan aku, aku masih belum menemukan penggantimu, jika memang tak ada yang bisa, kurasa Sasuke pun tak terlalu buruk untuk menggantikanmu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada nakal di bagian Akhir. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan khas Uchihanya. Namun sayarang Naruto sudah terlalu kebal meskipun dua tahun dia tak merasakan di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan disini hime_, i just wanna say, sleep well my beloved princess_"

Naruto menyudahi pembicaraanya, tak di sangka Naruto terlihat lebih dapat mengontrol perasaannya saat ini. dia pun memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk berbicara di hadapan makam Hinata. Sasuke mengambil tempat naruto, berdiri di hadapannya memandang ke arah ukuran nama yang tertera disitu. Tak ada yang terucap dari mulut pemuda raven itu. dia hanya memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan untaian doa dalam hati lalu menaruh seikat bunga yang telah dipersiapkan Sakura di atas makam itu.

_tak ada persahabatan yang abadi dan sempurna, yang ada hanyalah orang- orang yang berusaha untuk mempertahankannya_

* * *

to be continue

silahkan reviewnya minasan! Buat chap awal hint yaoinya masi dikit baru mau ngebangun conflik dan kayaknya alurnya bakal maju mundur, semoga reader nggak bingung nantinya. Jujur saja saya juga masih bingung gimana nyusun alur maju mundurnya -_- XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SasUke belong to me XDD **

**Drama, multiple pairing, yaoi and NARUSASU **

**Kisah ini hanyalah kisah sederhana, tentang persahabatan sejak kecil, kemudian jatuh cinta, ini kisah tentang tiga orang sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki, ingin melindungi, meskipun diam diam saling melukai. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang nyaris sempurna, karna cinta tak **

**Chapter 2**

_**The beginning**_

_aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kelas satu, tapi kami tak pernah saling menyapa, tak kusangka pertemuan hari itu membuatku lebih mengenal sosoknya, dia yang terlihat sama sepertiku, tenggelam dalam keramaian kelas, terasingkan dari kehidupanl ternyata jauh lebih beruntung dariku. karena dia memiliki mereka.. mereka yang selalu dilindunginya dan selalu menyayanginya.. aku jadi irii..._

_Hinata Hyuuga-_

* * *

Festifal musim panas saat itu-

Sasuke berjalan berkeliling Festifal musim panas yang di adakan di Konoha setiap tahunnya. Sejujurnya dia malas untuk keluar malam ini apalagi pergi ke tempat yang banyak orangnya, sungguh dia tak suka keramaian seperti ini, namun kedua temannya berhasil menyeretnya datang untuk menjemput mereka karena mereka tak bawa kendaran. Mungkin Sasukelah satu-satunya orang yang menggerutu saat berada di festifal musim panas. Pasalnya sudah hampir setengah jam ia berkeliling namun belum juga menemukan kedua temannya itu. bahkan no ponsel naruto atau sakura tak ada yang dapat ia hubungi.

"Bukk!" tiba-tiba seseorang tanpa sengaja menubruk tubuh tegap Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan yang sedang menutup mulutnya dan hidungnya.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan!"bentak Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba ia terkesiap saat melihat bahwa hidung yang ditutupi wanita itu berdarah.

"Maaf..!' ucap wanita itu sambil berlalu. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya dan memberikannya, si wanita hanya menerima kemudian berjalan meninggalkanya.

"Sankyu Uchiha kun, maaf kalau sapu tanganmu jadi kotor, akan ku kembalikan nanti setelah ku cuci bersih,"

Sasuke terbengong sejenak,bukan karena Wanita yang tadi menabraknya muncul lagi di hadapanya. tapi heran, bNarutoimana bisa wanita itu mengetahui namanya. Dan lagi bicaranya itu seperti orang yang sudah mengenalnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Sasuke bertanya heran, Wanita itu sama terkejutnya dengan pernyataan Sasuke

" Uchiha Sasuke, cowok terpopuler di sekolah, apa kau tak mengenaliku,?" bentaknya

"tak perlu membentak seperti itu!"

"kau yang membentakku duluan!"

"tapi sepertinya wajahmu tak asing lagi.."

" kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku, ah.. aku memang tak terlalu mencolok sih".

"maksudmu..?" Sasuke makin bingung.

" aku ini teman sekelasmu tahu, bahkan kelas tiga nanti kita akan sekelas lagi!"bentak wanita itu gregetan karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengingatnya.

"hn?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ia mulai mengingat-ingat nama itu, namun tak ada satu nama pun yang muncul di otaknya. Ia hanya ingat wanita itu selalu sendiri kemana pun dan selalu duduk di bangku depan, selain itu tak ada lagi yang di ingatnya. Sasuke memang tak pernah peduli pada pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya dan tak akan pernah peduli. Tapi, bukan kah di awal tadi ia memperdulikan wanita ini?. Ah, mungkin karena Sasuke merasa perlu membantu karena melihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sudah ingat...?"

"Aku tak ingat,"

"Heehh...!"

"Apanya yang heehh?"

"Keterlaluan kau ini, jangan-jangan kau tak tahu siapa nama guru sejarah kita yang jarang masuk dan membosankan itu."

"Bukannya tak tahu, tapi tak ingat". sangkal Sasuke, sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar tak tahu, lagi pula guru sejarahnya sekalinya masuk cuma nyuruh nyatet.

"Sama saja".

"Jelas beda, dan namamu..? aku tak ingat namamu.. kau itu yang selalu di depan kan?"

"Uchiha," wanita itu geram " aku Hyuuga Hinata, apa perlu kita mengadakan perkenalan ulang.

"Hnn..".

"Ah, sudahlah, kau memang makhluk anti sosial".

"Heii.. kau sendiri..?" Sasuke tak terima di bilang begitu. "Kau juga sering terlihat sendirian".

"Itu karena aku suka sendiri".

"Sama saja.."

"Tapi setidaknya aku hafal semua teman sekelasku".

" SASUKE!".suara asing menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua, dua orang yang dicari Sasuke sedari tadi muncul dengan beberapa kantung kembang api di tangan mereka.

"Ehh, cewek barunya Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto sok akrab, Sakura juga ikut penasaran siapa lagi kali ini cewek yang menjadi korban Sasuke.

"heehh?" Hinata kaget di sodori pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bukan, dia teman sekelasku, Hyuuga Hinata" entah kenapa raut muka naruto terlihat sedikit tenang mendengar klarifikasi dari sasuke.

"Wah, pantes mukanya gak asing, anak konoha angkatan 47 juga ya." Tanya Sakura

"Iya, aku kenal kalian kok, Naruto dan Sakura kan?

"Aku tak menyangka aku bisa setenar itu". Ujar Naruto yang jadi GR sendiri.

"Ahhh.. kebetulan sekali.. kita mau mangadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kalau kita akan sekelas, kau masuk kelas yang sama dengan kami kan, aku baru ingat ada daftar nama Hyuuga saat pembagian kelas, ". ajak Naruto dengan penuh semangat

Hinata bengong kedua orang ini siapanya Sasuke ? Kok kayanya akrab banget padahal selama dua tahun ini ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan seseorang terkecuali dengan para fansgirl yang selalu iya seorang Sasuke bisa memiliki teman akrab dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan dingin itu, hei bukankah aku sendiri tak pernah mempunyai teman akrab? Selama ini aku terlalu asyik sendiri dan hanya melakukan perbincangan-perbincangan kecil dengan teman sekelas yang nantinya akan dilupakan begitu saja.

"Ko bengong..?" tegur Naruto

"eh, apa tak masalah?".

"Tentu saja tidak, ". ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata, Sasuke berkedut heran. Loh, kenapa naruto yang sok akrab padahal Hinata itu teman sekelasnya.

Mereka berempat menuju rumah Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata duduk di belakanutg sedangkan Naruto menemani Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Sesekali Nar uto mengajak Sasuke untuk melakukan perbincangan seru. Namun hanya di tanggapi dengan dingin oleh Sasuke. Sakura pun mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata.

"Sas, lihat nih, kita beli apa," Naruto menunjukkan sekantong tomat yang ia beli tadi festifal, beberapa penjual di festfal juga ada yang menjual hasil panennya. Naruto berniat menggoda Sasuke yang notebene maniak Tomat.

"Hn!". Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan trademark andalannya.

"Tomat ya, mau pesta tomat ya?" tanya Hinata dari belakang. dahi Sasuke mulai terlihat mengkerut karena mempunyai firasat kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Gak juga. Kita udah buat sponge cake, tapi belum ada tambahan apa-apa dan Sasuke gak bakal mau makan kuehnya kalau gak ada tomatnya. Nan campuranti sakura yang akan membuatkan cream Tomatnya"

"Eehh?" Hinata terkejut. Sedari tadi ia menemukan fakta-fakta baru tentang Sasuke, benar-benar tak seperti Sasuke yang di kelas.

"Sasuke maniak Tomat, liat aja di kamarnya, kamu bakal nemuin bantal berbentuk tomat, Sasuke gak bakal bisa Tidur Tanpa bantal tersebut." ujar Sakura dengan entengnya.

"EEHHHHH?!" HInata terlonjak lebih kaget dari sebelumnya, selanjutnya ia tertawa tertahan . seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa tidur tanpa bantal tomatnya? sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan imej cool yang selama ini di perlihatkannya.

"Hei, tak perlu kaget seperti itu.." ujar Sasuke menahan malu, semburat merah kini telah menghiasi wajahnya, ia merasa ke-macho-annya terganggu.

Tubuh hinata bergetar menahan tawanya sedangkan Sakura dan naruto sudah cekikikan sedari tadi.

"Naruto, Sakura! berhenti ngomong macem-macem , lebih dari ini gue turunin lo berdua dari mobil" teriak Sasuke

"Sshhhassukeee ..kammhhuu malhhuuu yahhhh.. mmhhhuka kahhmmhhhuuu mmerrraahh loohh". Desis Naruto tepat di telinga sasuke . Wajahnya pun kini tak jauh dari telinga Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"NARUTO KELUAR GAK LO! JANGAN SUKA MENDESAH DI TELINGA GUEE.. GUEE JIJIK TAUU..!". bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu dan mendorong Naruto untuk keluar dari mobil. Sakura tertawa, Hinata bengong.

"yahh.. Suke".

"Bodo!"

"Pleasee".

"Gue gak konsen nyetir.."

"Lo tega gue jalan sampe rumah lo..".

"kenapa enggaakk?!"

"Suke jahaattt!". Rengek Naruto, matanya dibuat semelas mungkin layaknya anak anjing yang terbuang. Sasuke mendengus kesal, entah sampai dimana batas kesabarannya mengahadapi temanya yang tak waras ini.

"Sakura, elo pindah kedepan biar Naruto di bNarutosi.."

"SUKEE" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Ups,, di belakang..maksudnya"

* * *

"SAKURA! jangan nyenggol gue ! Tuhh kan jadi berantakan". Teriakan Naruto terdengar dari arah dapur milik Uchiha. Naruto bersama sakura sekarang sedang menghias kue untuk perayaan mereka.

"Gue gak sengaja tau!".

Sasuke yang sedang menonton acara televisi yang bisa dibilang membosankan itu mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan suara suara aneh yang berasal dari dapurnya, yah selama dapurnya itu baik-baik saja. Hinata sendiri sesekali melongok ke arah dapur memastikan kedua teman barunya itu bik baaik saja.

"Uh, cape-cape ngiass, jadi sia-sia kan".

" Tapi kan ujung-ujungnya dimakan juga, Naruto". Sakura mengelak.

"Tapi keindahan dalam menghias cake itu penting Sakura!'.

"Hueekk!" Sakura melakukan adegan muntah melihat Naruto yang Sok nyeni!

"wah... bagus kuenya." Hinata berpendapat.

"Iya dongg, kan aku yang buat" Ujar Naruto bangga.

"wahh.. serius, jarang loh cowok bisa bikin kueh".

"He..he..he.."Naruto cengengesan

"Emang jarang, Hinata. tapi satu yang musti kamu tahu.. Naruto bukan Cowookk!" Sakura kembali menyulut pertengkaran yang sempat terhenti.

"Sakura.. lo sendiri cewek gak bisa masakk\\!".

"Berhenti lo berdua..! berantem mulu..! cepet bawa ke tengah perintah Sasuke karena kalo gak di gituin Sakura dan Naruto gak bakalan berhenti berantem.

" Tapi fotoin gue dulu dong..". pinta Naruto dia pengen di foto menggunakan Aporn sambi memegang kueh buatannya.. ck..ckk Naruto..Naruto..

* * *

"hup". Naruto mencuri kesempatan ketika Sasuke bengong untuk memasukan sesendok cake ke mulut Sasuke yang di susul dengan bunyi 'Klik' dari kamera yang di pegang Sakura. Sakura mengambil gambar dengan posisi Naruto yang sedang menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke terbengong beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi . Hinata pun tak luput keheranan melihat tingkah ketiga orang tersebut.

"NARUTOAA! SAKURA SIALL LO BERDUA!". Teriak Sasuke, Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto memberi tahu bahwa ia telah mengambil gambar bagus. Lumayan buat bahan ancaman buat Sasuke.

"Sakura Awaaassss!" Teriak Naruto, karena sekarang Sasuke Siap menerjang Sakura untuk merebut kamera dari tangan Sakura, Reflek Sakura melempar Kamera itu ke arah Naruto.

"Tangkep,!'

"Gilaaa lo!" Naruto terkejut,untung ia dapat menangkap kamera tersebut. "nekat lo,". Naruto menenangkan jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdetak kencang melihat Sakura melempar kamera ke arahnya."untung selamet". Di lihatnya gambar yang baru di ambil Sakura, ia terkikik.

"kita dapet kartu as Sasuke lagi, hahah gak kebayang deh kalo fansgirlnya liat nih Foto." Ujar Naruto sambil berlari menaiki Sova karena Sasuke mencoba meraihnya. tak peduli ada Hinata yang sedang duduk disitu sambil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sinting lo berdua..! lagian tuh foto kan ada elonya juga, otomatis elo juga Kena !". Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya gak mungkin tega nyebarin foto itu. Ini murni ke isengan mereka, terutama Sakura yang sudah menyimpan Ratusan atau mungkin sudah sampai seribu foto-foto gila mereka dari kecil. Dari yang masih jamannya berbentuk Film sampai File. Ada Foto Sasuke yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk bantal tomatnya, Naruto yang lagi ngigau dengan bibir manyun - entah apa yang Naruto impikan saat itu - atau Naruto yang berhasil menangkap gambar Sakura yang lagi manjat keluar jendela kamarnya seperti maling karena saat itu gak boleh keluar sama ayahnya,Kalo kata Sakura "unik, tar kalo kita tua pasti ngakak deh liat foto-foto yang gue kumpulin"

"hahahahaa..hhahaaaaahhhh" suara tawa yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka – Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura - menghentikan perdebatan mereka menoleh bengong ke Asal suara. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang memegang perutnya tertawa geli.

"hahahahahah~" Hinata tertawa lepas, sangat menyenangkan Rasanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir baru kali ini ia tertawa selepas ini bersama orang yang baru di kenalnya pula. Bukan baru, sih. Tapi bukankah selama ini mereka tak pernah saling menyapa meski satu sekolah, apalagi Sasuke yang satu kelas?

Naruto menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu

"Plookkkk". Ia memasukkan potongan cake yang lumayan besar kemulut Hinata dengan kejamnya, hingga kue tersebut tak bisa masuk seluruhya ke mulut Hinata sangking besarnya.

"Hummmmppphhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata bergumam tak jelas. Dan itu memicu Sakura untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam kekejaman Naruto.

"Here it is... let's make 'Hinata cake!'". Serang Sakura . Sakura mengambil botol cream tomat dari atas meja dan meyemprotkannya ke wajah Hinata.

"Hell no~ tomat gue~" teriak Sasuke sangat OOC (out of Character), namun ia pun tak ketinggalan ikut berpartisipasi membuat 'kue Hinata'. Dengan menangambil Cream Vanila dari kue mereka dan memolesinya ke wajah Hinata . Hinata makin memprihatinkan dengan wajahnya yang tak karuan.

"Klikkk..Klikkk...klikkkk". Naruto berhasil mengambil beberapa foto Hinata. Ia tersenyum Manis Tatkala melihat Hasil jepretannya.

"Cantik~"gumamnya

* * *

Sasuke menyetir Mobilnya, atau bisa di sebut Mobil yang ia pinjam dari Ayahnya. Karena ia tak punya mobil, Ayahnya terlalu pelit untuk membelikannya sebuah Mobil meskipun membeli mobil untuk Sasuke itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia harus mendapat prestasi dulu untuk mendapatkan sebuah Mobil. Seperti kakaknya Itachi yang akan segera di belikan mobil LAGI setelah pulang dari pertukaran mahasiswanya. Selama ini Sasuke hanya mamakai motor ninjanya jika pergi kesekolah. Itupun motor warisan dari Itachi .poor Sasuke..!

"Kebesaraaannnn..". Ucap Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia memakai hem milik Sasuke yang kebesaran di badannya, karena bajunya yang dipakainya itu sudah penuh dengan cream akibat serangan tadi.

"Siapa suruh Ikut.. mereka berdua itu menyeramkan". Ujar Sasuke datar. Hinata jadi sedikit heran mengapa jika bersama Naruto dan Sakura ekspresi muka Sasuke tidak sedingin ini. Bahkan Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan sosok lain yang tak pernah di kenal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Juga Hinata. Hinata menengok ke arah jok belakang, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang tertidur manis dengan posisi saling menyenderkan kepala satu sama lain, mereka berdua sudah seperti anak kucing yang sedang tidur. Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke di sampingnya.

"kalau bersama mereka, kau terlihat berbeda ya..?".

"karena hanya mereka yang tulus berteman, tanpa memandang siapa aku..."

"..." Hinata diam, ia mengerti.. sangat mengerti, toh ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak ada yang benar-benar menjadi temannya dengan baik di kelas. Dia yang semenjak kecil home schooling tentu tak mempunyai teman satupun , maka ketika SMA ia memutuskan untuk sekolah umum biasa yang sempat di tentang orang tuanya yang terlalu paranoid itu. Ia pikir sekolah umum itu akan menyenangkan , karena bisa mengenal banyak orang dan berteman. Tapi kenyataannya itu teman yang ia miliki hanya keformalitasan belaka, hanya bertemu di kelas , beberapa mungkin ada yang mengajaknya berbincang , meminjam buku Pr nya atau sekedar meminta sedikit pertolongan. Setelah itu sudah, bahkan kadang ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian. Meskipun ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendiri, terkadang ia juga melihat Sasuke sendirian di belakang sekolah atau atap gedung sekolahan yang terdapat ruang lapang tanpa atap , menghindar dari kejaran Fansgirlnya. Tapi toh Sasuke tidak benar-benar sendiri, ia beruntung mendapati Naruto dan Sakura Naruto sebagai sahabatnya.

"Yah... benar.. sulit mencari teman yang sebenarnya, kebanyakan orang-orang berteman karena 'butuh', butuh dalam tanda kutip tidak dari hati yang tulus. aku membutuhkan mu maka kau adalah temanku.. kalau seperti itu tanpa disadari pertemanan mereka hanya akan saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain."

Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Hinata dalam hati, ia beruntung memiliki Naruto dan Sakura, teringat kembali saat –saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kita juga berteman karena saling membutuhkan, bukan membutuhkan dari segi materi namun membutuhkan untuk saling mengisi kekosongan dan kesepian, kurang lebih karena kami memiliki latar belakang yang sama saat kecil, yaitu anak-anak yang pernah ditinggalkan...".


End file.
